


I can't hear knocking anymore

by mxalele



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bathrooms, Drunkenness, Gay, Halloween, Heathers References, Implied Relationships, M/M, Michael-centric, Panic Attacks, Party, Rich's SQUIP, Sad Michael, Song: Michael in the Bathroom, can be read as platonic, expensive headphones, i guess?, if you really try, rich being nice, rich with no squip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxalele/pseuds/mxalele
Summary: "I forgive you, Rich." He paused "Thanks for coming after me."--Michael wishes he'd stayed home. Rich is drunk.





	I can't hear knocking anymore

 

Michael sat in the bathtub of the empty bathroom, knees pulled to his chest, and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. This was embarrassing-Here he was, crying over someone who clearly didn't care about him. All he wanted was for someone to notice that he was there. He felt like he could've just disappeared, and nobody would even notice. The thought made him cry more, and he stifled a sob by covering his mouth with both hands.  

"I should've just stayed home." He whispered to himself. He was so distraught that he almost didn't hear someone turn the doorknob, unlock the door, and throw it open. Almost.

The sounds of the party flooded his ears, and he quickly covered them. Closing his eyes tightly, he curled in on himself and tried to hide himself from whoever had just entered. He heard the door close and removed his hands from his ears, praying that the person was gone.

All was silent, apart from the muffled music and his own frantic, shaky breathing. Then, he heard footsteps. He quickly covered his face, not wanting them to see that he was crying, but it was too late. He heard a soft gasp as the footsteps got louder, then stopped. Silence.

Michael peered up from between his fingers. _Please,_  He thought to himself _Anyone but Jeremy._  Part of him knew that Jeremy wouldn't come back for him anyway, but he pushed that particular train of thought from his mind. 

In front of him stood a very drunk Rich Goranski. His hair was a mess and his face was red, his eyes slightly glassy.

Michael didn't have a chance to ask why Rich was there, because the shorter male was already sitting down beside the bathtub and placing his arms up on the side, resting his head atop them. Michael covered his eyes again, ashamed. The two sat there in silence for a moment. Rich was the first to speak.

Michael expected Rich to laugh at him. To ask why he was even at the party, anyway. To call him a _loser_. He knew he deserved it. 

What he didn't expect, however, was for Rich to ask if he was okay.

"Wh-Wh-What?" Michael stuttered, his breath hitching each time. He was so surprised that he actually looked up to see if Rich was serious. Judging by the look on Rich's face, he assumed that he looked pretty bad. 

"I said, 're you okaay?" Rich slurred, quieter than Michael had ever heard him.

Michael didn't say anything, about to reply when he sobbed again. He dropped his head into his hands, shaking slightly.

He was met with silence. Maybe Rich was leaving. he probably regretted coming in, anyway. 

Then, he heard Rich grunt softly, his voice seeming to come from right next to Michael. 

"Michael-" Rich hiccuped "Look at me."

Michael didn't look up. he heard Rich sigh, then place a hand on his shoulder. 

"'ts gonna be okaaaay." He said quietly, "I promise. Look a' me, please."This about Heere?" Michael flinched at the sound of his name, and Rich seemed to notice. "It is, innit?" 

Michael shrugged pathetically, and closed his eyes. He was trying to focus on the sound of Rich's voice in an attempt to calm himself down. Rich seemed to notice that Michael was having difficulty breathing, so he began to talk and try to distract him.

"Y'know, Jake has been plannin' this party for months..." Michael just listened as Rich went on about the party and who was there. He almost seemed to lose track of time-Rich's low voice was calming, and he slowly felt his breathing begin to even out. 

Finally, he looked up at Rich, who was still talking. Michael felt tears spill from his eyes, and he was sure that Rich noticed. His face fell. 

"Nonono, c'mon. No cryin'." He wrapped an arm around Michael in a completely uncoordinated half-hug. Michael instinctively leaned in. Rich looked down at him and used his thumb to wipe the tears from Michael's face, smiling slightly. They sat like that for a while, until Michael had the courage to ask what had been on his mind ever since Rich had walked into the room.

"R-Rich?" He began, voice barely above a whisper. Rich grunted. 

"Why are you being nice to me all of a sudden?" Michael watched the shorter male's face while he spoke, being very careful not to say anything that might upset him.

Rich looked surprised by the question, and looked away. "M' squip's off." Michael noticed for the first time that night that Rich said 'S' with a 'th' sound, speaking like Michael did at thirteen when he had braces. "It makes me say things." He hiccuped again and looked back at Michael. "'m soorry for bein' mean to you for all'a those years. I didn' mean nothin' by it."

Michael just stared, so surprised that he sat up. Rich was apologizing to him? The shorter male seemed to take this as a sign that Michael was angry and closed his eyes. 

Michael turned to face Rich, noticing for the first time how close they were to one another;Their faces were only inches apart. 

"I forgive you, Rich." He paused "Thanks for coming after me."

Rich smiled so brightly that Michael had to smile back.

"You're welcome."

 

**Author's Note:**

> based off of the song 'Michael in the Bathroom'. for Jaci, my awesome beta reader.


End file.
